Chasing GTO!
by Perseus
Summary: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES IN JUNE! Chapter 6 now up! What will Onizuka be expecting in the near future? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

CHASING GTO!

By: Perseus

Story Outline

Chasing GTO! Is based on 3 years after the original GTO Manga Series. This story focuses on the girls interested in Onizuka during the original series and how they feel 3 years later.

Everyone from class 3-4 is in their last year of high school at Holy Forest Academy!

Will Fuyutsuki finally admit her love for the Great Teacher? ;-)

Will Tomoko unveil her love that's in her heart and imagination? o.O!

Will Kanzaki finally take a hold of Onizuka and brings him into her life permanently:-O

Will Onizuka finally settle down? :-P

I have placed some characters in the story under (fictional) zodiac signs for my own joy.

Onizuka Eikichi: Year of Ox (Found in the series), Leo (Can be found in the GTO prequels I believe)

Fuyutsuki Azusa: Year of Ox, Libra

Kanzaki Urumi: Year of Rooster, Sagittarius

Nomura Tomoko: Year or Rooster, Libra

This is my very FIRST story; please send feedbacks to my e-mail.

**_Chapter 1: Our Thoughts_**

"_It has been so fast…."_

"_Spring is here…"_

"_I am finally… going to leave school…"_

"_Should I tell him? Should I even ask?"_

Kanzaki Urumi, third year senior high student of Holy Forest Academy contemplates her thoughts in her room. The years have flied by and she is now sixteen years of age.

It has been three years ago when she met her favorite teacher in person. The memories always lingered with her. So vivid, so potent, and so _very_ affectionate. The teacher wasn't very bright and was easily manipulated into troubles that would normally have destroyed an average person's life. But much to her surprise and happiness, he always prevailed in the end regardless of the odds against him.

"_Onizuka, that stupid ape… why he is always in my head!"_

She sighs, knowing the logical answer behind it already as she asks herself. The teacher is very well a person that is the complete opposite of herself. Looking back at the two years with Onizuka, she has no doubt in her mind that _he_ is the _one_ for _her._

"_Opposites attract… and no obstacle will be in my **way** this time…"_

Urumi concludes her contemplations with a mischievous smile and prepares for the new school year ceremony.

"_Sensei… it has been so long…"_

"_I've always wanted to tell you this…"_

"_I…"_

Nomura Tomoko, sixteen years old, Japanese Teen idol and third year of senior high at Holy Forest Academy. The dream has been very kind, for the emotions it contained was brimming with excitement and nervousness. She always wanted to tell her teacher how she felt. The sincere gratitude for everything he has done for her and her friends. And the very thing she believe is the motivation for him to do so much for her and the class.

"…_Love you, as you love me and everyone in the class."_

A wide smile appears on Tomoko's face. One that would surely stop a bird in it's flight, in awe of its purest happiness on the beautiful face. But the shades are closed in her new room and she now lives in the busiest district of Tokyo.

"_Sensei, please take…"_

The alarm rose. Tomoko suddenly jerks in a twisted motion and blinks her eyes. Its 8:00 am already! The new school year term ceremony begins in fifteen minutes! She hurries off into her private dressing room, where she quickly forgot her dream. But a smile rose once again, as she suddenly loses control of the hair spray and it got onto her school uniform.

"_Onizuka sensei! Please help me!"_

"_What a graceful morning! Sunshine, singing birds, and a nice sleep!"_

"_I wonder what he is doing now?"_

"_I shouldn't even ask, it's all too familiar"_

Fuyutsuki Azusa, twenty-four years old, a teacher at Holy Forest Academy and associate of the "Great Teacher" Onizuka. Azusa has always admired the carefree and full throttled Onizuka. She found herself falling in love with him about two years ago. She just couldn't bring herself to confess to him her love even when the pieces falls into place for her to confess it.

"_There is no point in thinking about it… I have to be MORE like him!"_

Azusa smiles sweetly. She could never become Onizuka, but she always entertained the thought of her being the great teacher himself.

"_Better hurry, teachers can't be late to the ceremony."_

Azusa looks at the clock and back to her computer. The background of the desktop is a smiling Onizuka with his class and herself at Okinawa two years ago. Then Azusa realized it.

"_He will be late… again… I wonder what he will do this time for principal Uchiyamada!"_

With that in mind. Azusa stepped out looking forward to another year of teaching at Holy Forest Academy.

"_Oh man, where the hell am I?"_

"_I remember going out all night with Ryuji and Nagisa for some beer…"_

"_Oh what the hell, something is important today, something related to my job. I'll just figure out what I did last night later."_

Onizuka Eikichi, "Greatest Teacher in all of Japan". Twenty-four years old, virgin, collects pornography, and very interested in dating young women. Eikichi currently teaches sociology and was homeroom teacher of the infamous class "2-4" (3-4 when he came) in middle school. He is now the homeroom teacher of the class with the very same people from three years ago.

"_Oh yea, what the hell is the time now? 8…? EIGHT!"_

"_OH DAMN IT WHY DID I DRINK LAST NIGHT!"_

Eikichi scrambles out of his bed in his boxers. He just remembered the new school year ceremony. An appropriate suit, show up early, and bring a smile to the ceremony. Last year, he arrived late and crashed the doors with his beloved _Kawasaki Z II_. Causing a commotion with his dynamic entrance. He brought in with a sense of desperation of his job that brought laughter to the students, but another scowl from principal Uchiyamada. Nonetheless no fines or penalties were made against him, the students and director Sakurai are always supporting him.

"_Better hurry up before the devil smites me again…"_

It is the last year with his original class of students Eikichi realized. The rosy graduation picture, with a still-missing girlfriend next to him emerged in his mind.

"_Oh hell no time for this crap, better run"_

And so, the Great Teacher Onizuka scrambles for his suit and motorcycle, with the rosy picture in his head, and the downer that he is still a virgin that will be turning twenty five this year.

How was that for the first chapter?

Send feedbacks to 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Ceremony and the New Term**_

"_Oh, why am I so addicted to booze and porn?"_

"_Hey wow what a hottie student! I wonder if I should ask for her phone number?"_

"_Wait a second, big chest… celebrity sunglasses… long reddish orange hair with a sun hat on top… oh my god! It's Nomura!"_

Eikichi pulls over his bike and examines the girl. No mistakes about it, she is Nomura Tomoko, waiting for her limousine. She looked forlorn and kept looking at her watch as if something is _very_ important is about to happen.

"Yo! Nomura! What are you waiting for? Do you need a ride?"

Eikichi gets up from his bike and asks her casually, as he suddenly forgets again about his current priority.

"Sensei! I'm going to be late to school!... Aren't you supposed to be there too?"

Tomoko replied with a question and it dumbstruck Eikichi. He just realized his mistake.

"Oh hell, damn it, hop on I'll get you there, they'll excuse you for being late if a teacher is with you---" Eikichi never finished his sentence; Tomoko caught him off guard again with another question…

"Do you mean _you_ will get excused because of my celebrity status that has caused problems for everyone?" Tomoko asked with a grin on her face. She was never fast, but she understood enough about her teacher to know what he was doing again… and why he is here now.

"Me? Needing an excuse? OF COURSE NOT! I'M THE GREAT TEACHER ONIZUKA! HA HA HA!..." Eikichi tries to laugh it off with a vein bulging on his forehead.

"_The devil is going to smite me again… I can feel his screams and whippings now…"_

"Sensei… it's not very nice to lie to your students… Will you give me a ride then?" Tomoko, in spite of her teacher's behavior asks politely. Really. She thought. It has been a long time since she rode a bike, and the last time was with _him._

"Alright alright… we'll have to hurry before the devil himself spills blood---"

"Devil? Which devil is now after you?"

"Never mind that, hold on tight."

And Eikichi speeds off into Tokyo traffic… Never realizing the actual tightness of Tomoko's hold around him.

"_How I always enjoy being with you sensei… always in my troubled times… And speeding off eager for tomorrow…"_

"_He's late… Again"_

"_Well, he is the idiot that will never change… but I wonder what he will do this time."_

Urumi smiles, keeping the thoughts to herself while being with all her friends that she knew for so long. The ceremony has started with all the students are currently lining up in their respective classes. All of the school staff are seated on stage, with one person missing, the seat reserved for "GTO".

"_Well, knowing him, it will be very entertaining to observe everyone with his dazzling late arrival…"_

"Good morning to everyone. I am director Sakurai Ryoko, head mistress of this school. I am pleased to announce the beginning of our new school year. Our school principal this year will be Uchiyamada Hiroshi, whom I trust will be enthusiastic in education for every students and monitoring the school staff. I will now pass to Principal Uchiyamada for his words..."

"_Oh, where is he? He always makes my heart race like this… only to surprise me with the most unexpected…"_

Azusa, seated behind the podium wonders about her staff associate. Onizuka is always like this, keeping her on the edge of her seat with his approach to everything.

"…So now everyone… I would like our staff to introduce them---"

_**…VROOM!…VROOOOOOOM!...**_

_**Main door entrance breaks open with a huge thud… A white figure with hair behind it flies in to crash into the stage; the bike appeared to have stopped in front of the principal with its body trapped in the podium.**_

"ONIZUKA!" Everyone screamed. Happiest emotions from the students to the raging principal spilled forth. The surprised but ultimately forgiving director merely smiled at such an entry.

"_WHO WAS THAT PERSON BEHIND HIM!"_

Urumi and Azusa screamed in their minds as they looked on the spectacle the great teacher has started.

"_It's… Nomura…"_

"…THE CEREMONY JUST STARTED! GOOD! I WAS AFRAID I WOULD BE LATE!"

"YOU FOOL! I AM GOING TO CLAW AT YOU FOR DISGRACING THE IMAGE OF OUR ELITE SCHOOL!... AND YES YOU ARE LATE! I AM GOING TO HAVE YOU FIRED FINALLY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE WITH SUCH IMPRUDENT BEHAVIOR!"

"HEY! Let go of me! I got an excuse for being late!... SEE! Look at who I brought with me!"

…The emergence of Tomoko from the dust with her arms around her teacher shocks everyone in the auditorium.

"Oh my god! Is that student wrapping herself around YOU! I am finally going to get you now for sexual misconduct with a stud---!" Principal Uchiyamada spoke with such fury, that Eikichi took three steps back and stared blankly at the principal.

"That will be enough principal Uchiyamada; we will ask the student herself about this." Director Sakurai stepped in between the two and asked.

"Young lady, who are you and what were you doing with this teacher?"

"I am… Nomura Tomoko, senior high class 3-4 of Holy Forest Academy…" A very much dazed and surprised Tomoko replied. Not realizing her mistake that her arms are still around Onizuka even as he moved. _Everyone_ knew her; they are either her fans from the shonen magazine weekly or her friends in the school. Watching her arms around a strong teacher-man's waist made everyone laugh, flustered, and some in jealousy.

"_That damn idiot… of all people why did he bring her along!... If I had known this… arghh I shouldn't even think about this right now!"_

A very jealous Urumi looks on. She should have seen this coming all along and have taken Tomoko's place, but she comes to conclude she wouldn't have.

"_I wouldn't be able to do this… I am just not… SLOW enough?..."_

"_Oh yea… I wouldn't be able to really change for him… or change him for me… because that's the opposite attraction connection I loved about between me and him…"_

Urumi finishes her thoughts, and joins in on the fun of what is happening now.

"_Sensei… you are so very silly… But I really must insist of having you in my life permanently… without **any** interferences…"_

Tomoko finally realized her… mistake. She blushes and turns her face downward away from the crowd. That made the uproar bigger, but it was soon calmed down with her being escorted to her appropriate class group and director Sakurai standing with a free microphone in her hand for the next announcement.

"(Ahem)… Now… First up and very important to our school, Onizuka Eikichi Sensei!..."

"DO-U-ZO-YO-RO-SHI-KU MI-NA-SAN! (I am pleased to meet everyone!)"

Cheers rose up from all the students with some grumbling from the staff. Not everyone supports him, but he always has the luck and stamina to get him out of anything… _almost_ anything…

"_Well, another grandeur entrance by him… and with a very popular female student on his back…"_

Azusa, now alone with nurse Moritaka in her office dwells on what happened today. She was surprised today, but was more surprised at how attached a female student was to Onizuka. She was very jealous about the girl that was with Onizuka when he arrived.

"_How can I be thinking that? He is still a virgin… according to him anyway…"_

"…_She is only a student… And Onizuka sensei has so many students that love him… he can't be having an affair with her! She's too young for him!"_

"Hey, you there? Snap out of it…" Nurse Moritaka said as she slaps an ice pack on Azusa's forehead. "You fainted when he arrived and crashed… I never expected something like that to happen… at least from you."

"I think I need to tell him something… about how I feel" Azusa sits up and spoke in a serious tone. "I think I'm finally ready to tell him."

"Are you? I don't think he will ever understand how a woman thinks. He's too deep into those pornographies he watches that he can't have a normal conversation with a real woman... on a date anyway." In response to what Azusa said, Moritaka responded as a matter-of-factly. "You won't be alone too, I think he is quite a magnet to any woman, being a virgin and famous at the same time."

"Well, telling him about how I feel is the best way to communi---"

"Hold on a second… Are you a _virgin_ as well?"

"Wha- Where did you get that from? I won't answer that question…" Azusa blushes profoundly. She is too shy, nervous, and even _afraid_ to answer the question.

"Huh? Alright very well…(studies Azusa carefully) you seem to feel better now, do you want to go to your homeroom now? Moritaka asks. "Or go tell him how _you _feel(grins)?"

Blushing. Azusa ran out the door into the hallway, and she bumps into a man.

"I'm sorry I wasn't payin… ONIZUKA SENSEI?"

"Yo?" As coolly as possible with a look of ecstasy at the attention he is receiving, Eikichi looks down to see Azusa blushing redder than a red chili pepper.

"_Will I tell him now?..."_

How was this chapter?

Send your feedbacks to am very busy and most likely will be posting one chapter a week, and that is most likely on a weekend. I have also created a forum which I thought might be easier to access for those of you who has suggestions for me on my first fan-fiction story.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes**_

-I just realized I may have been violating the site rules by not appropriately labeling where the author's notes are.

-Thanks to those of you who have submitted your reviews! If you can, review the chapters one by one for me and tell me what I can do to improve.

-I realized that the forums I supposedly created can't be found by me. If you can tell me how to start a forum and how to find it, it would be very helpful!

-I also realized that I'm not cutting off the subchapters correctly with the lines or the shift+8 thing. If you can help me out about that I would be very delighted and have a big smile when I work on the next chapter.

-I'll be doing some minor grammar editing with all the previous chapters after I'm done with the next chapter. (I posted these stories after about three drafts, so very sorry to those who prefer perfect grammar stories)

---Thanks again to all of you for supporting me and most of all, reading my story.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Prelude to the Scheme**_

"Fuyutsuki sensei, is something troubling you?" Eikichi asks again (While towering over her like a pillar).

"Oh, no no no. I always wanted to tell you this for a while now Onizuka sensei... under better circumstances… (Blushing and looks away) But now I---"

(An abrupt and angry broadcast announcement) "Onizuka sensei, please report to the principal's office immediately. It is regarding this morning's incident and by the order and authority of Principal Uchiyamada, if you do not report in two minutes, fines and penalties will be imposed."

"Damn it… (the smiting of the devil begins)… sorry Fuyutsuki." Eikichi runs off, leaving Azusa alone in the hallway outside the nurse's office.

"OF ALL THINGS THAT CAN HAPPEN WHY THIS NOW? I didn't even get a chance to put drama into it…" Azusa begins to sob as she watches Eikichi speeds off to the Principal's office. Nurse Moritaka comes out and pulls Azusa back in her office.

"I just heard the conversation… I'm sorry." Moritaka counsels Azusa, but to no avail.

"Why does something always happen to me when I try to say what's in my heart! I never asked for much and I think what I want to say now is---"Azusa suddenly gets cut off.

"Then be patient. You really are new at this aren't you?" Moritaka responded then waited for it to settle in, and spoke again.

"There will be a time for you two, just wait and see."

"…But I---"

"Just wait and see. It can be anytime now, remember that he doesn't have a girlfriend yet and will be most likely dating someone nice he knows best." Moritaka smiles with that answer.

"I… Thank you very much." Azusa whole heartedly agrees. No matter what the time will be for Onizuka to date again, _she_ will be on top of the list… At least she hopes so.

* * *

As Eikichi enters the Principal's office, he sees Uchiyamada standing, facing the window away from him. He watches Uchiyamada turns slowly away from the window to regard him with a couple of bulging veins. 

"…Onizuka sensei. Regarding this morning's incident… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THIS IS THE FIRST DAY I WORK AS MY PROMOTION FROM VICE PRINCIPAL TO HEAD PRINCIPAL! HOW DISGRACEFUL DO YOU THINK IT WAS FOR ME TO STAND UP THERE WITH YOUR BIKE ON THE PODIUM! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR STUDENT WAS LATE, YOUR BEHAVIOR CANNOT BE AN EXAMPLE FOR OUR STUDENTS FUTURE!" The wrathful Principal Uchiyamada screams, accompanied by his traditional acidic venom saliva and raging sweat beads against Onizuka.

"I thought you already talked it over with my student there in the auditorium. At least I thought you did…" Eikichi replied with a cool air, appearing completely oblivious to the principal's threats.

_"Of course I realized you would scream at me, I just didn't realize the director wouldn't be in here to bail me out… damn it"_

"OF COURSE WE SPOKE WITH HER! SHE HAD A PERFECTLY EXCUSABLE TARDY. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND DAMAGED SCHOOL PROPERTY AND SHAMED THE SCHOOL'S IMAGE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN---"

(The principal's office door opens, with Urumi coming in with a big innocent smile and closed eyes).

"_Of course I will be there to help you out sensei! You best be thankful!"_

(Realizing she is the school prodigy and most likely the perfect icon of a most intelligent student going to college from Holy Forest, Uchiyamada cools down).

"May I help you today Miss Kanzaki? I am busy having a meeting right now with your teacher." Uchiyamada asks, with another vein in the back of his neck bulging with her entrance.

"I thought it might be helpful for our teacher to comeback to class and tell us about the upcoming weeks, class outings, home visits, and studying for the _college assessment tests_." Urumi maintains her smile all the way through. She has her plans.

"_Now I hope this baldy will catch what I said last… this is the first big step"_

"Also! Principal Uchiyamada, Nomura loves coming to school as much and on time as possible. Given her personality traits, I believe that Onizuka sensei did what was in both his and her best interests to come to school. Besides, if you were the teacher from over ten years ago, you would probably do the same for the student." The smile doesn't disappear on Urumi, and it has its effect on Uchiyamada.

"_So you are helping him out…! AHHHH! That smile is too much for me… and I suppose… over ten years ago I would have done the same for a student that loves coming to school... Hmm… she did say something about the college assessment test…"_

After a very long pause, Uchiyamada replies.

"Very well… Miss Kanzaki, I will not ask how you know what I and Onizuka sensei were discussing. But I will ask that you show more courtesy when seeking an audience with me, the staff, and/or your seniors. You are dismissed." With that said, Principal Uchiyamada sighs and turns to face the window.

"_Thank you very much for what you have said Miss Kanzaki. I will have an announcement again soon for Mr. Onizuka."

* * *

_

"_Maybe I shouldn't have asked sensei to bring me here after all… I have been nothing but trouble for him."_

A depressed Tomoko sits by herself. Miyabi and the others were around, but they have their own discussions about what happened this morning and the announcement.

"Man, first day on the job in the new school year… what a stunt."

"No kidding, crashing a _beautiful_ bike like that on to the podium AND stopping in front of that lame principal (How I wish he would've done a follow up on that baldy...)"

"Think he'll get out of this one?"

"Of course he will… although this is the first day on the promotion for our principal… ahh who am I kidding? Kanzaki is on her way there and should have the problem solve soon."

"No doubt about that one, even the principal **should** know what she can pull (snickers)."

"_Yeah… everyone in this classroom are Onizuka sensei's friends. They all care about Onizuka sensei as much as I care about him… And Urumi is on her way… I shouldn't worry."_

"Hey Toroko, what did you do this time to get so _intimate_ with Onizuka?"

"Huh, I, I… I was going to be late and I saw him stopping by my place… (Pauses) so I asked if I can hitch a ride with him… is something wrong?" An embarrassed Tomoko asks, not realizing what were on her friends' minds.

"We just thought Onizuka was working on his wish (laughs) with his rosy high school graduation picture and a girlfriend in the middle next to him." Murai Kusano said.

"Better to be her than your mom in that picture… for you anyway. And we shouldn't really be talking stuff like this. Miyabi did ruin Mr. Ogi with that kind of student and teacher stuff." Kikuchi Yoshito, brain man of the group cuts off the fun and said.

"…Alright alright… he's not seeing my mom anymore, but please don't mention that again." The beaten down Kusano, looking very much like three years ago, stops.

"But I guess Onizuka might be an exception. Too many girls are looking at him… And I think if Onizuka was to have an affair he wouldn't have ran away or messed with Miyabi around like Mr. Ogi did." Yoshito said it as a fact, as it appears to him from his perspective.

"Yeah, but he hasn't really taken anyone seriously in his life I bet. He always gets tense and a… bit perverted with the hotties around him… Hell, he even told me he's been having protections on him since he was ten without getting "it"." Kusano said. No one doubted that. Kusano hung around with Onizuka the most besides Kanzaki and Yoshikawa Noboru among the students.

"Well… we'll just have to wait and see if he will finally get "it" in our last school year." Yoshito said, and follows it with laughter. "I think its finally he either does it now or never in his life."

_"What are they talking about now?... Sensei's rosy graduation pictures… girlfriend next to him?... ahhh can it be me?"_ Tomoko blushes as the class door slides open.

* * *

"ONIZUKA SENSEI! I LOVE YOU!" Azusa screams as she leaps into Eikichi's arms, feeling all the happiness welling up in her. 

"Do you?... I never realized… I have to confess… I love you too…(Blushes)" Eikichi smiles and said. "All this time and you didn't tell me?... I was saving myself for you!"

"Ohh! That's very sweet now we can… _BANG …_OW!"

Azusa, now awake from her beautiful dream looks around, quite embarrassed by her face falling on the desk and what she just dreamed up.

"_That was very inappropriate for me."_

She looks around and everyone was apparently undisturbed by what just happened to her and continued their chatter.

"_I must admit I enjoyed it, however…"_

"_And everyone in this classroom seems so happy! I wonder if I was this happy when I was their age."_

"Were you here? Did you see what Onizuka sensei did with his bike?"

"Yea that was totally awesome, I think I want to be exactly like him when I get older."

"(Keep dreaming that…) did you see Nomura up there with him though? I wish I was him right there and then in exchange for everything I had in the world."

"Yea ok, maybe he has a crush her, the biggest Japanese teen idol… or maybe she has a crush on him (laughs wildly as he sees his friend nearly weep at the mention) alright alright I'll stop."

"_I very much wish that is not true…"

* * *

_

"Hey Eikichi, what is my reward this time for saving you this time?" Urumi asks as she smiles slyly.

"Eikichi? I am your teacher you know; can't you at least address me as Onizuka like everyone else if not "sensei"?" Eikichi, looking around to make sure no one was around to watch him get embarrassed by a student again.

"OK Sensei! What is my reward for saving you this time!" Urumi asks again with the same sly smile.

"…Reward?... Urghh no more sushi or genie… (Haunted memories) …umm what do you want this time?" Eikichi, knowing his student is going to torment him again nonetheless asks her.

"What do I want this time?... I think I'll have to get back to you on that this time!" Urumi answers with the same sly smile... and it didn't seem to bother Eikichi. Instead, he asks if she was sure about her decision.

"Of course I am sure, "sensei"."

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE LEFT IN ME!" Onizuka surprised, but very happy and didn't seem to think it was strange that Urumi didn't want the favor returned immediately.

"_Of course I don't care about money or what you spend for me… I've already turned my mom's information company into a money making corporation… What I want is you as yourself with me all time… and now is not the time to reveal that."_

"THANK YOU THANK YOU! I THINK I'LL JUST GIVE YOU A FREE LOVING HUG AT NO EXPENSE OR FAVORS!" Eikichi getting caught up in his own joy that his tormentor didn't give him trouble for the first time hugs her very tightly.

"_Almost like that time in the… wait we can't be caught doing this."_

"Ok OK! Sensei! Stop! Your suffocating me! Just remember to keep this favor in your cell phone because I know you will forget it on your own." Urumi, now blushing, backs off and said.

"Make sure you keep track of all the favors you owe me… because they will be significant."

"Yes yes my dear angel I will, as long as its not during when I don't have cash." Eikichi smiles with tears and pulls out his cell phone.

"And that will be one favor owed… to Urumi."

"_And many more to come… But don't worry, it's not so bad… I understand and care about you very much that it will be just... pleasurable when you learn of it."_

With that thought in her head, Urumi smiles and looks eagerly towards what will be coming in during this month.

Onizuka Slides open the class doors with a big smile and oblivious to what may soon happen to himself…

_**End of Chapter 3**_

Well, I must admit I didn't put too much of Onizuka here, but he will be featured in the next chapter. )

If I have made any mistakes regarding inconsistencies in the storyline or grammatical errors please tell me. And keep sending in those reviews, I do read them.

ALSO! Please warn me if I am about to break a rule. I don't want to be in too much trouble with the ratings and labeling of my stories.

I'll try to upload the next chapter when I can. And thanks again for reading the story.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes**_

-Sorry about the lack of updates, my left hand got hurt and school has been busy.

-My brain lapsed out a bit when I wrote this; I think some stuff may be inconsistent in this chapter.

-Just realized this chapter has been extensively long…

-Not a lot of feedbacks it would seem so far, but quite a lot of readers!

-Thanks and kudos goes to you readers, thanks again for reading and submit those reviews please!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: What is in Our Heart_**

_"Man, I have no idea what's coming for me already… crashing my bike and getting scolded like one of Santa Claus's elves from "Santa Claws" himself afterwards."_

Eikichi, sitting and thinking silently about what has happened this week as the clock ticks away.

"Hey Onizuka, are you going to say anything before school ends today?"

_"Got to deal with those kids first… and I wonder what Urumi will ask of me later…"_

"Right, uh, class outing next week (_be sure to bring your girlfriend(s)_), college assessment testing will begin near the end of the month… and home visiting begins afterwards." Eikichi, realizing his position as a teacher, announces to the class.

_"Biiiiiiing biing biiing"_

"Off to home you brats go now… _(damn, I should remember that myself as well, but I think I'll go drinking with Ryuji, maybe we can fix my bike together later.)_"

"Sensei, may I talk to you? It's regarding the home visit…" Tomoko asks Eikichi politely with a hint of a red blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah sure, you want an early arrangement again like last year because you have a busy schedule?" Eikichi responded, actually landing the correct answer.

Tomoko has always been busy after middle school, shooting for major photo studios and advertisements. Her first movie is supposed to be released later this year.

"Yes sensei…_" _Tomoko replies with a deeper blush, almost to her ears.

"Alright, no problem, I'll just talk to your old man again… and how I want some of those ramen he makes now! (_So damn good and a discount for me as her teacher!)_.

Eikichi now happy that he has hit a mark for once and free food for the night, consented to the request eagerly.

"No problem sensei, I'm sure he will make you some… _(And I think I will let you know how I feel…)"

* * *

_

_"Home visits… as a very popular female teacher… I don't enjoy this one bit! Especially the senior male students…"_

Contemplating about what is in store for her and the students this month; Azusa sits at her desk after school hours ended.

_"He will probably be out drinking… it's the weekends, maybe I should go find him. It's always nice to be out with him during anytime…"_

"Hey Fuyutsuki, I will be meeting with a student this afternoon. If you want to talk to me later about what happened earlier this week, find me at the dinner bar, and uh, tell Ryuji about my bike if I'm not there, it will mean I'll be late, thanks in advance."

_"Well, he already left a note here as an invitation, I guess tonight won't be a bad one after all." _Reading the note, Azusa smiles and eagerly looks towards what will be in store for tonight…

* * *

_"Hmm, as far as I know… the most difficult part will come always at the end."_

Urumi now at home in her, continues her plot on a series of pictures she has drawn (all of the characters looking super deformed, like the cute miniatures) on the computer. All the pictures have a smiling Urumi and a weeping Eikichi. At the end of the long series of pictures, the words "GRADUATION PHOTO!" and a happy Onizuka and Kanzaki hugging mark the end. The initiation has begun and as far as she is concerned about what will be coming up, she is unworried at all.

_"I am certain, although this is only a college exam to evaluate students __and him as a teacher __before they take the real exams… he will need to get the most help he can get, just to save himself from that baldy on the first one."_

A sharp, sly smile came up around Urumi's face. Where can anyone get better help on an academic evaluation test than from a person who has an IQ over 200?

_"Fuyutsuki sensei helped him in the middle school test… but this is a very difficult evaluation test for him. Baldy will probably require him to score at least in the top 25 percentile…maybe I should plot another scheme for Onizuka to watch the Baldy take the test too after he passes!"_

The last thought brought a bit of a frown on Urumi. She knows this is a very selfish act, she is making Eikichi going through what Eikichi and the more idealistic people say: That is, as a human being, you can't be ever be evaluated on any paper but by your actions.

_"Sorry Eikichi, but this is for the both of us."_

After her thoughts finished, Urumi looks out her window to see Tomoko riding on an old fashioned motor-bike behind someone.

_"EIKICHI ONIZUKA?"

* * *

_

"Hey Nomura, what is this movie you are going to be featured about?" Eikichi asks while puffing out a cigarette. He crashed his original bike, the_ Kawasaki_ _ZII _and is now beginning to regret it as he takes Tomoko on a lesser bike.

_"The damn thing doesn't accelerate fast enough… lacks the customizations I had for the quick drifts, speeding… or anything that I can show off…"_ The thought made Eikichi shed some tears, but Tomoko doesn't notice it and begins her reply.

"Ummmm… sensei, I think I play a main character in the movie, a "damsel in distress" they call it. I think the movie is already done, but Mr. Munakata is just trying to hype it up as much as he can before he releases it to the public…" Tomoko replies, but not exactly answering what the movie is about.

"Yea? But what is the movie about?" Onizuka a bit more annoyed as he realizes he nearly runs the red light, which would be a mistake.

"_Those damn cops are everywhere; I don't think I can get away with ANYTHING when I ride this piece of junk… damn that old man and his rent-a-bike store…"_

"Sensei, we're here! Stop the bike!"

"Alright alright… I'm stopping (damn lame ass bike…)"

* * *

"_I hope that wasn't real, Eikichi already having a girlfriend? With TOMOKO at his side?"_

Urumi paces about in her room uneasily. She really hasn't expected about anyone else targeting Eikichi Onizuka, save for Fuyutsuki, whom she expects will try something, eventually.

"_Why am I so concerned? A little move there and here… and my plan will go back on track… but can I do that to my best friend?"_

"Why am I so worried? There shouldn't be any reason I should be… I can predict his actions without second-guessing it, an-and… by now, he should have a clue of what-, no, who I desire… or does he even catch it?"

Urumi stop her pacing and said her thoughts softly to herself. She had spent a large amount of her free time with Eikichi throughout the last three years. She hasn't press the issue about why she does so, but thought it was mutually understood between her and Onizuka.

"_I hope the time we spent together was mutual…"_ Urumi thinks about Onizuka as she watches the sunset and the nightfall begins. She sighs and makes a rare weak smile.

"_I really do hope you understand. My beloved teacher."

* * *

_

"Huh, what the-? Is the store closed or something? There is no one inside but... quite a few of your fans waiting out here." Onizuka, now a bit angry due his surroundings, asks Tomoko. He turns around, very astonished to find her with her hair tucked in her dark grey sweater, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a fashionable green scarf, a brown detective cap, and a pair of… dorky sunglasses.

"_Where, when, and HOW did she do that? We were just across the street, parking that lame ride in the back of that store… There were no pauses in between and it took less than 30 seconds for us to walk here!_

"I'm not sure sensei, let's go inside and check, I think I have the keys in my purse" Tomoko replies and pulls the keys out of her purse.

"I think you may want to open the doors, the people here tend to get… excited when they see a girl open the store's doors."

"Alright Nomura, I got it, I open the doors no fuss and no fuzz right?" Eikichi asks emphatically, at least he appears so.

"Right, sensei"

As Eikichi opens the door, a mob surrounds him.

"OH MY GOODNESS! ARE YOU NOMURA TOMOKO IN A MAN SUIT (starts pulling Eikichi's arms)? ARE YOU HER BOYFRIEND (in anger)? WHERE DO YOU LIVE? WHAT DO YOU DO? WHAT MAKES YOU DESERVING OF HER!" Questions were being shouted by the mob and Eikichi stands out in the middle of the sidewalk with a mob surrounding him, cutting off the entrance to the store.

(No wonder the damn store is closed, you people…) "Hey listen, I'm her--" Onizuka with a vein bulging on his neck tries to reply, but gets cut off by one particularly big and rounded fan, with a face like a mole.

"WHAT? WHO AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! A BLEACHED HAIR MAN? A DIRTY T-SHIRT? A PAIR OF DIRTY JEANS? ARE YOU A BURGLAR? A THUG? I THINK I'LL BE HANDING YOU A---" Before the big, rounded, and mole faced fan finished, Eikichi pulls him down by the collar.

(In a very, very deathly serious tone) "Listen… you don't want to mess with me, the legendary "Oni" of "Onibaku" of Shonan Beach… I'll make sure you life is a living hell if you ever trouble me and/or her again…"

A ruby hue begins to simmer in Eikichi's eyes as he speaks.

_"Goddamn those celebrity stalkers, there's always photos in magazines and autograph sessions you can go to. Celebrities have a REAL private life too you know... Hey, maybe I should try to get Urumi talking to those Gundam bros again, she's like a celebrity to them..."_

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! LET ME GO!" The fan, now with his face VERY pale, suddenly turns blue and vomits on Eikichi… Then some wetness came out, from the fan's trousers onto the cement paving… and some on Eikichi's shoes…

"You little, big, son of a… (Veins starts popping on his forehead) did you think I wasn't serious?" Eikichi lets go of the fan, and was about to kick into some action from his college karate championship days... then Tomoko suddenly says shyly.

"Uh sensei, we can go in now, everyone seemed to have walked away… maybe you can get cleaned too, I'm sure there are some spare clean shirts inside."

Realizing his student is watching, Onizuka just stares at the fan with fire simmering in his eyes. The fan runs off never looking back.

"_(Damned dude, probably never been to a real fight…_) Sorry Nomura, I just got frustrated, I think he was frustrated about something too. People get uh, excited or erm, whenever they are frustrated right?" Trying to play off what just happened smoothly, Onizuka downplays it then tries to laugh it off with a poorly acted laughter...

_"(He he he… its ok sensei)_ OK, let's go in now sensei."

"Alright… _(I have to get new shoes now… maybe someone in the subway will try to size me up again… heh heh he he…)"_

"_Is dad home? I thought he was… I may have forgotten what is today"_ Tomoko thinks to herself.

"_Maybe it would be better if dad isn't here… (Smiles)"

* * *

_

"_He's not here, I wonder if something went wrong…"_

Azusa is now at the bar with Ryuji and his girlfriend. The three has been there for some time now talking about what's going on recently in their life.

"Hey Fuyutsuki sensei, what is that (big idiot) Eikichi doing at school now? Did he pull another one of his stunt this time at the school opening ceremony?" Ryuji asks, he's only down a mug, but he is quite angry about Eikichi's lateness.

"Yes he did, he crashed his bike onto the podium this time and he wants to ask if you can repair it."

"(That idiot…) so uh, you just told me he crashed his bike… Yeah, I'll get the parts for him, but he'll have to fix it himself. He can do it; he customized that one on his own so it won't be a problem fixing it." Chugging another mug, Ryuji turns to talk to his girlfriend, Nagisa.

"_Hmm, his friend is different from him, although they share that same attitude about authority figures. Maybe, that is why Onizuka doesn't have a girlfriend yet."_

"Hey I'm curious… (blushes) about what you and Onizuka did when you two were younger… can you tell me about it?" Azusa asks shyly. She doesn't actually know too much about Eikichi, only that he was an ex-bike gang leader, a two-time college karate champ, and a fifth-rate college graduate.

"About that one… (Thinks)… Well, I'll just say we were kind of crazy back then, fearless of god and hell. We must've been expelled from 10 schools altogether since our time in middle school. We beat up teachers who called us trash, seniors… anyone that was a crack head that got in our way… I think in high school, we did some funny things around trying to get laid as soon as we can (ha ha ha)… We took on a gang of about 100 with just the 2 of us in Shonan Beach and came out on top… Then we became leaders of the biggest bike gang in Shonan beach… I think those are the big things we did before, any more details you'll have to ask him, it's kind of rude to talk about another man's life."

A look of nostalgia came on Ryuji's face as he continues a bit later.

"…Damn… I kind of missed those days… That huge road with no finishing line we use to go down… in that endless stream of light during the night…."

"Hey Ryuji, do you think Onizuka will be coming?..." Nagisa asks as Ryuji continues to dwell on his stream of memory.

"…_Yes, I would like to ask him myself…"_

With that thought in mind, Azusa turns to look at the clock and waits again…

* * *

"_Sorry Tomoko, incase you forget, I have to attend a live broadcast session with a TV station tonight about my Ramen specialties with the entire family. I have left some ramen on the counter for you and your homeroom teacher if you brought him here. P.S Say hi to him for me." –Love Dad and mom_

"… Sorry sensei…" Tomoko apologizes with a sweat drop.

"(damn it… oh well, at least there is free food…) its all good, I'll just have to write something down to remind him about what is coming up right? (Watches Tomoko nod) Ok then, shall we eat?" A bit disappointed, but happy about the free food, Onizuka sits down.

"Hold on sensei, you need to get changed… come with me."

* * *

"_I could just call him to make sure… should I? He told me before I can call him anytime but I have never done so… It's always him calling me…"_

Urumi stands and begins pacing again. She has never been this nervous before, usually some kind of a punishment would be given to Eikichi whenever she sees him getting horny about a strange woman in front of her. But this is Tomoko, a friend.

"Why am I like this? What kind of girl does he like really? And how will I ever get some sense into him about me?" Urumi asks herself those questions softly, but she realizes the answer to the third question immediately.

"_I have to confess… let him know I'm just as--, no, much more serious than I was before… The block head always intrudes into other people's life; that is why he always calls me. He will never know anything if nothing confronts him…why did I never call him before?"_

With that in her mind, she steels herself and reaches for her video camera phone Eikichi had bought for her years earlier…

"_Be ready, Eikichi."

* * *

_

_**END OF CHAPTER 4!**_

-Is it ok for me to write a sequel to this 5 chapter story? (I'm not too famliar with the rules...) I might be able to finish it all up in the 5th chapter, but I would like to continue more in the sequels if possible.

-Yes, I finally found the link to my own forum. (can't post links or and web address, just realized it...)

-I decided I will NOT do an overhaul on any of the chapters until after I finish the fifth chapter. It just gets complicated when I thought about editing the old parts to make it better, then sending new bad parts. Better to fix the whole thing once…

-Thanks again for reading! And keep sending those reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Wishing You Well_**

_"Man that was some nasty stuff on my shirt… Being a good looking virgin man around with a famous, popular, and very pretty girl around sure is tough…"_

Complimenting himself and forgetting his position as a teacher in his thoughts, Eikichi has been pleased about how it turned out so far tonight. No serious conversations will be needed tonight and he'll be out soon to drink with Ryuji and Fuyutsuki, which he considers is the best way to end the first school week.

_"Hey I wonder if I can bum off some booze tonight… I got a light roll in the wallet right now…"_

"Alright sensei, you look clean and handsome now… shall we go eat now?" Tomoko blushes as she compliments and asks Eikichi about eating the ramen left behind by her dad.

"_(gee thanks for the compliment)_ Yea sure Nomura, I'm hungry for some food now." Onizuka replies with a grin.

"Too bad they aren't fresh… but hey, it's better than anything I can come up with and a lot better than many other things people come up with!"

It was a very odd compliment by Eikichi, but Tomoko didn't mind. She knows her great teacher can't cook even if it costs his job…

_"I don't think now is the time… after eating, yes, after eating would be much better…"_

"Sensei, after I'm done eating (pauses) I have something I HAVE to show you in my room!"

Eikichi, oblivious to Tomoko's unusual action, BIG wide smile, and the sudden sparkle her eyes, just replied blandly while eating his ramen.

"Alright cool, I'll be there. _(Must be some hidden or bonus features from all the action-packed candid cameras she did… whew! Maybe I should've stuck with her through the celebrity business… Maybe I can get some "exclusive" Nomura Tomoko merchandise from her room for some good cash later…)_"

* * *

"Ryuji you don't look so well… Let's go, it looks like we'll have to get Onizuka on another day or night..." Nagisa said, and Ryuji agreed. His face is turning quite red and a little slur is getting on his speech.

"_(Maybe I should really watch how much I drink… (hic) damn, I don't have a measuring stick when that idiot isn't around…(hic) _Alright Nagisa, we'll get him out some other time. (Pauses and looks at Fuyutsuki) Will you be waiting for Eikichi?"

Ryuji asks. It was quite amazing he realized, for Eikichi to be late especially when he has a good date for once waiting for him.

"Yes I will, thanks for your concern…" Azusa merely looks down into her mug. Maybe she was wrong about her earlier instincts…

"Alright then, take care. You better drive this time Nagisa." Ryuji shakes his head as he talks.

_"That idiot Onizuka better not throw away his chance with this good one."

* * *

_

_"Looks like she's changing… oh my god… I better check what is around for me to take!"_

A toad-faced Onizuka looks around in Tomoko's room. He is a wickedly perverted teacher who isn't shy about his hobbies, and it's quite well-known among his students.

He begins to explore the room. Searching under the work desks for "exclusive" goods for sell. Then he finally moves on to his final goal: The HUGE drawer of adult goods.

_"Now if I can just get this to open… … …OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS GIANT SQUISHY THING ON MY BACK! AND THIS WHITE SOFT ROPE AROUND MY NECK! IS THIS A NEW CELEBRITY THEFT SECURITY SYSTEM!"_

"Sensei!"

"WHA-? AHHHHHHHHHHH! I-I-I-IS THAT A DOU-DOUB-DOUBLE "F" SIZE?"

Caught in his perverted act, Onizuka felt embarrassed but…found it satisfying and _very _surprised when he turned around.

Nomura Tomoko, Star of Candid Camera with her body in skivvies, shocks the great teacher.

"Hello! Sensei! This is what I wanted to show you!"

* * *

"That was an annoying problem showing up… alright now the phone call to sweet Eikichi…" Urumi finally mustered enough courage after pacing around for hours… to call her "teacher".

"I sure hope nothing is happening…"

* * *

"AHH! WHAT IS THIS! THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR CANDID CAMERA ACT IS IT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Eikichi in a shocked state stares at Tomoko and asks.

"No sensei… I wanted to tell you and ask you… (turns around and blushes) but when I look at you…---"

_Biiiing biiing biiing biiing biiing biiing biiing_

"ONIZUKA sensei! This is Fuyutsuki sensei, you are late for your---I mean meeting with Ryuji."

_"Fuyutsuki?"_ Eikichi forgot about his arranged meeting… but still couldn't turn his eyes away from Tomoko.

"…as I was saying… sensei…" Tomoko now a bit flustered tries to pick up where she left off, but was interrupted by another call, which Eikichi answers.

"ONIZUKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?" The picture of Urumi shows up on Eikichi's camera phone instantly; blushing and smiling, she chills Eikichi to the bones.

"U-u-u-u-u-u-Urumi! Not-not-nothing at all! Ha ha ha! Why are you calling right now?" Eikichi, now caught in a worst position, had no response, but Tomoko thinks otherwise.

"URUMI CHAN!" Tomoko yells in joy and takes the phone from Eikichi, completely unaware of her current state…

Urumi's expression turned into that tears and bitterness.

"So… That's what you ARE doing… YOU BIG IDIOT! WHY DID I EVEN---" The phone screen went into static before she finishes and Eikichi suddenly felt the instinctive urge to run out as soon as possible.

"Sorry Tomoko sweetheart, another time maybe, I'll need my phone back… alright see ya." Onizuka storms out of the room and left Tomoko alone in her room.

Tomoko cries, not even understanding her reason for doing so, but she kept two thoughts in her head.

"…_What was Urumi Chan talking about? And sensei, another time...?"_

The first thought left a deeper mark in Tomoko's mind.

* * *

The cell phone Eikichi gave her laid in shattered pieces. She's has just started crying over what had transpired.

_"Did I miss my chance? Was I too slow? Slower than Tomoko? Was he really that much of a block head? Why do I even ask?"_

Urumi is now in her room alone. Her mother is away for a business meeting in the evening and had left her to pickup any incoming business phone calls. But now, tears are leaving their marks on her face and blood shots running wild in her color mismatched eyes, she couldn't bear to witness what had just happened.

_"It had all been just a long, lasting, and very sweet dream in a mirror… now shattered to a million pieces…"_

The home phone ring and she instinctively picks it up expecting the business call, but a different but desperate voice came up with traffic in the background.

"DON'T YOU TRY TO BLACK-MAIL ME AGAIN, I'M COMING TO YOU!"

_"…My sole purpose in life is for you, and you only…"_

A bitter smile rose at Urumi's lips.

* * *

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING TO DO TO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE DONE AGAIN TO UPSET YOU ENOUGH TO PULL A TRICK LIKE HAVING YOUR FRIEND SEDUCING ME! BUT DON'T TRY TO GET AT ME BY BLACKMAILING!"

Eikichi stormed out of the Nomura Ramen shop and got on his rental bike thinking a student might be trying to get at him again.

_"Really, after these years they are still pulling tricks on me…"_

"Onizuka, what the hell are you talking about?"

"DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW! I KNOW IT WAS TOO STUPID OF ME TO LET MY GUARD DOWN AFTER YOU WANTED ME TO HOLD A FAVOR! SHIT!"

"What is it now?"

"THE COPS ARE AFTER ME! I'M ON THE PHONE WITH YOU AND ONE HAND ON THIS CRAPPY BIKE!"

"So? Hang up on me like you just did hang up on my feelings."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

The siren fades away. Onizuka didn't even look back; he knew he had gotten away from the cops again, but now he has a deeper thought on what was going on.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"…"

"REALLY!"

Before Eikichi had a chance to hear the answer, he crashes into an ATM machine with a large thud.

_"So? Hang up on me like you just did hang up on my feelings."_

Eikichi drops the broken phone from his hand with Urumi screaming questions about what just happened to him, but he didn't answer, as words begin flowing into his mind.

_"What the hell is she talking about? Damn those girls and women… I'll never understand them…"_

He fades into unconsciousness just as two shadowy figures began to appear from the sidewalk.

* * *

"What the hell Eikichi? So poor now that you crash yourself into the ATM machine to get money?"

Saejima, local police officer and "mad dog" of Tokyo streets comes closer with Fuyutsuki behind him. He is serving as the "escort" for a good citizen of Tokyo at night.

_"Wow, I didn't realize this is actually a very easy way to make money… all I gotta do is mark this as theft and I can get away with this… split some with Onizuka and maybe this chick so she'll shut up… hmm better check if there's a camera nearby…"_

"Onizuka sensei! What happened to you?"

Azusa blurts out and asks, surprising Saejima.

_"You goddamn lucky son of a bitch, guess you already got dibs on this chick…"_

"Alright uh, ma'am, should I help you out? I don't have to file a report about this "theft" incident…"

Saejima tries to play out a "good" cop, but has another thought on his mind.

_"Hmm, this would make a nice bonus if I turn him in… and I can just hide and lie about the cash…"_

"No officer, thank you very much I think I can help him home. I don't live far from here and… does that bike over there still work?"

Fuyutsuki didn't have a clue about what Saejima is thinking, but instead looks over Onizuka and at the crashed bike.

"Yea it looks like it still works. Here, I'll help you prop it back up so you can give him a ride."

Saejima gave a helping hand without even thinking about it, surprising Azusa a bit but nonetheless well-appreciated.

"Thank you officer, I wish you a very good night."

With that, Azusa puts on the Helmet at the bikes side and rides off into the night with Onizuka behind her.

"No problem… SHIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?"

Sweat begins to tickle down Saejima's spine. He has just done a good thing for someone without knowing it, but he is thinking something else.

"_WAS THERE A DAMN CAMERA RECORDING WHAT JUST HAPPENED? AND WHY DID I HELP HER?"

* * *

_

_"Onizuka, wake up." "You know you are much better than that."_

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! DID I DIE AGAIN!"

Eikichi flips and rolls out of a bed roll on the floor and screams his question in panic, surprising Azusa who was on her bed.

"Onizuka sensei, its fine… you are in my apartment nothing is going to hurt you."

Azusa tries her best to calm Eikichi and herself down. Not to her disappointment, Eikichi speaks again with more sense.

"Fuyutsuki! What happened? I was on the phone with a student and something snapped in my head… ughh what is today?"

"Saturday"

If Azusa can read minds, she would think Eikichi is a very dirty person or a person that simply had no idea what happened.

"_Oh my god, do I still have that condom in my pocket? Did she do anything to me while I was unconscious?"_

The image of Eikichi in a fetish appearing with Fuyutsuki surfaces in the head of Eikichi Onizuka---

"Umm, Onizuka sensei, about last night… what happened to you? Did you forget about the meeting?"

"Oh, uh ha ha, of course not, I was just too busy with another student." (_Can't tell you what my students are trying to do to me…)_

As Eikichi goes over and touches his temple he felt nauseous and his expression worried Azusa.

"I think I should bring you to a hospital, I know how to drive a bike now."

"Oh no, no, no, I will be just fine, I never want to go back and see those fuzz in nurse uniforms again. I'll be just fin--."

Azusa becomes surprised as Eikichi suddenly falls forward. She was very surprised, but catches him in an embrace.

"_Damn it… I wanted to see what she was wearing under…"_

Azusa blushes deeply and coughed nervously before striking to remember what has happened before.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL AND YOU BETTER NOT WAKE UP ON THE WAY!"

"NO! No! no! I was faking it ha! Ha! Ha!"

Despite his protests, Eikichi was forced down to his knees with a twist on his right year by Azusa.

""I" don't care about what you think! There's too much risk and I don't want to experience what happened three years ago! I'll call the school and let your students know you won't be at school for Monday."

With that, Azusa pulls Eikichi by the ear out of her apartment.

"OW! What would you call the school for? Why would I need three days in the hospital? You can't leave me there! The students will get me!"

The look of desperation appears on Eikichi. Sick days are similar to paid vacation, but with limited days, using them this early in the school year can prove disastrous.

"I DON'T CARE! WE NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD CHECKED OUT! AND I'M SURE YOUR STUDENTS WILL AGREE WITH ME!"

"_Really! Onizuka sensei! What can you be thinking about? Can't you emphasize with me at least?"

* * *

_

Sunday night came. It's a shady day with heavy downpour from the clouds. Six people are inside Onizuka's hospital room.

"Hey… (Looking frail and sounding about to faint) Ryuji, what are you doing here? I'm sorry I didn't show up last night---"

Eikichi tries to play the role of an extremely sick person, in an attempt to garner sympathy.

"Eikichi, you moron, what the hell did you do this time to land yourself in here again?"

A non-too happy Ryuji asks, surprising all the other visitors.

"Umm… Ryuji, I think he's really sick. I believe the doctors ran a thorough physical and neurological examination on him today and last night."

"He's faking it. He's too bored in here to do anything other than getting attention from us. The nurses tied up his legs with some anti-break locks and leather bounds."

To demonstrate his point, Ryuji lifts up the blanket covering Eikichi's legs.

"Just to be sure… I'll check his body and head temperature…"

Nagisa leans closer to Eikichi's bedside. Being a trained psychologist and currently studying in psychiatric medicine she is now working part time at the hospital.

"_Oh yea… the pleasurable bedside manner of a truly kind doctor with huge…"_

Eikichi's face begins to turn red with a mischievous expression as Nagisa leans closer in a loosened doctors' uniform.

"Are you alright Eikichi? You're turning purple"

"Oh… my head… it's…"

Before Eikichi had any more chance to advance, the heel of a high heel shoe hits him on the face.

"Ahem…"

"AHH WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Eikichi turns to face the blond behind Nagisa. He already knew who she was but before he can continue…

"SO…"

Ryuji Danma's eyes were covered by the pair of glasses he wears, a couple of veins begin to bulge out on his neck, and he advances menacingly towards Eikichi.

"NO! NO! NO! RYUJI! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

* * *

"Well, that was pretty dumb of him, hitting on his best friend's girlfriend." Yoshito Kikuchi stated as a matter-of-fact. He is now with Kunio Murai, Urumi Kanzaki, and Tomoko Nomura outside of Eikichi's hospital room.

"Well, that's just like him, stupid, perverted, and desperate." Kunio responded with barely a laughter contained.

"Not desperate enough to hit on a student's mother… or stud enough to have three girlfriends." Kikuchi cynically made another statement.

"HEY! SHUT UP ABOUT THE MOM THING!"

"Just a fact, and there was a compliment in that one."

Kunio almost wanted to say something, but thought the better of not talking and gave up.

"But you are the one that's with the not-so-smart Tai-Kwan-Do chick, pretty strange pick for a smart karate guy." Urumi makes a comment, breaking a brief stale silence and surprising Kikuchi.

Kikuchi clears his throat to speak, but Urumi speaks again with a wide smile.

"Hmm, maybe Onizuka did some love-matching magic for you and her without any of us witnessing it…"

"(Ahem) Cough…At least I'm not single… COUGH!"

"HAHA! That's funny and true now that I think about it."

Kunio agrees with another Kikuchi's statement of current facts.

"What was that you two!" With that, Urumi gets into an argument with the two. And Tomoko smiles and states.

"Love is in the air!"

"SHUT UP! NOMURA!" Kikuchi, Kunio, and Urumi shouts in unison. And Nagisa comes out of Eikichi's hospital room.

"The four of you will have to leave soon. Is there anything any of you want to say before you leave?"

"Yea, wish him well and good health." Kikuchi stated.

"Same." Kunio agrees.

Urumi hands Nagisa a note and says.

"…I got a note for him and tell him not to share it with anyone. Tell him that the latter part is a favor."

"Same as the boys." Tomoko shyly says.

"Very well then, good night."

With that, the four students walk away. Urumi stops to think and smile as she nears the exit.

"_Better to tell you this now… and there will be a twist to this…"_

Unknown to even Urumi, Tomoko is outside in the rain thinking and smiling about Eikichi as well.

"_Sensei… Wait for me!"

* * *

_

"Good night Eikichi. There's a night lamp and a scissor over on that desk if you need it to open and read your note."

"Thanks, and tell Ryuji to go easy on a hospitalized person. Damn, can he ever stop getting so pissed? It's a compliment to you really."

"Sometimes, I just think it's rude." Nagisa smiles as she exits.

"_Lucky ass Ryuji… well, time to read what that little weird girl Urumi has to say to me."_

Eikichi turns on the night lamp and does a killer chop to open the note card sealing to find the note's content very shocking to him.

"_OH MY GOD! SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

* * *

_

_**END OF CHAPTER 5!**_

-VERY sorry about the lack of updates! Going through some last school quarter research projects and will be taking university placements soon.

-Had to redo my story outline after reading GTO manga all over again trying to figure out character personalities…

-Is it 5 chapters only to a posted story? If it's true, I'll have to make another post for the sequel (CGTO: SECOND QUARTER).

-I hope to have the first chapter of the sequel sometime in June!

-LASTLY! And not least, BUT MOST important! Submit your reviews after you read my story! I appreciate all the feedbacks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing GTO Act 2: Chapter 1

The sticky post of the week in the forum of the online club (started by Fujiyoushi) is…

It has been two weeks since Onizuka left the hospital. His new mood is depressing and dull to watch and has become quite unbearable to most of his students, including me, but now onto the topic...

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH GTO?"_

Responses:

"I don't know, but I know he had an extended stay in the hospital after _she _(the beast) left."

-Ironman54

"_She?_ Isn't she always making his life miserable? Good Riddance."

-LoveL0ve23

"Yeah, well, you should know by now someone like him needs some other person to keep him in check or as they say, keep him "a pet" that is amusing to watch and be entertained by."

-Ironman54

"He just needs a blond, and I think she's the only blond he's ever seen in his life."

–Cyberpunk26

"What? You think he needs to go to America?"

-Angelface71

"…Or we can make a blond…"

-BingoBoy13

"What do you mean?"

-PrettyEye4U

_Wow, I wonder why I and Fujiyoushi started this club, are these people desperate or have weird tastes? I suppose it's not my place to judge because this was started out intended to raise funds for class field trips…_

Kikuchi is in the school computer lab, having personally helped Fujiyoushi in designing and setting up the website, he reads the post and the replies as the forum moderator.

"Hey Kikuchi, what's up? Think you can help solve our club problems? (Now that you are officially the smartest one we have in the club)." Fujiyoushi came up to greet Yoshito.

"Well, unless we get _her_ back, or find someone one that's evil or just as crazy enough to keep him like the way he was before she left… I think we'll get him back." Yoshito coolly replied as a matter of fact, and it troubled Fujiyoushi.

"So you're saying there's no hope?"

"I didn't say that."

Suddenly, the webpage refreshed and a new response came in:

"Maybe he just needs to go out and find a girlfriend! But no one would ever want him to be her boyfriend!"

–SizeDoubleF

"There's your answer, and I think I know who we can talk to..."

_What are these students asking me to do! This is absurd… this is a professional work place; private matters should only be talked about OUT OF SCHOOL and left alone for the people who started it…!_

Azusa is thoroughly embarrassed by the contents in the letter that was left on her desk with only GTOG on the cover.

The contents of the letter had Onizuka's daily schedule and likes and dislikes. The letter had more information than she would have liked to know or don't want to know, but it made her happy in her heart.

_Maybe there is hope for me after all…_

_Sensei… I wonder what is wrong with you… Urumi-chan… I miss you so much… why did you have to leave?_

Tomoko is alone at the playgrounds again… she hasn't spoken to Onizuka except in class since he left the hospital and she has been very afraid to even talk to Onizuka about Urumi.

"Tomoko, shouldn't you be at home now?" A kind, but firm voice came from behind Tomoko.

"Miyabi! What are you doing here?" Tomoko jumped up and hugged Miyabi as tightly as she could.

"I was worried, and so are your friends… come on, let's go home together, we can stop by my place."

"Cool! I'll be right back, just let me pack my dolls together…"

… _She is still the same slo-mo-ko I know… _

_I can't leave her alone now… She was there for me, and now I'm doing the same… But I'm really worried about her career as an actress if this keeps up…_

"ONIZUKA SENSEI, REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IF YOU ARE STILL IN THE BUILDING."

Eikichi wakes up from a slumber. He has been sleeping since his last class ended, and it has been this way since he left the hospital.

_What the hell does he want now? I already have enough trouble coping with this thing…_

As Eikichi entered the room, head principal Uchiyamada spoke.

"Mr. Onizuka… it has been brought to my attention that you are under some amount of stress lately…"

"It's not stress… its---"

"It's what?"

"…"

"To tell you the truth Onizuka sensei, I don't love you anymore than you love me… but Director Sakurai wants this matter solved… and so I'm sending you to someone that may help you deal with your problems." A smile curls up at Uchiyamada's face as he sees Eikichi's expression alter in front of him.

"YOU'RE WHAT? I DON'T NEED TO SEE A SHRINK ABOUT ANYTHING!"

_Oh I do love to see you suffer through those sessions ha ha ha…_ "Don't worry too much about it; he's only a transfer college student that's here only for now, but he's quite knowledgeable about his field and should be able to help you."

"WHY WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT THIS?"

"It is as I said, director Sakurai wanted me to solve this problem, and I am solving it by referring you to someone that may be able to better help you than I can."

A vein begins to bulge in Eikichi's neck, but he continues to ask his question.

"When do I see him?

"About two weeks before the summer break officially starts, don't worry about the days you missed, it'll be paid days off."

"Thank you for informing me despite this short notice..."

"Yes well, have a good rest of the day now."

"Yes sir." Eikichi mutters something under his tongue as he leaves the principal's office.

_HAHA I FINALLY DID IT! I PROBABLY WON'T SEE HIM FOR GOOD WHEN HE SEES HIM! THAT MAN WAS JUST A BOMB WAITING TO EXPLODE, AND HE WILL EXPLODE WILL HE'S AWAY IN THOSE SESSIONS AND THE UNION BACKING ME! HAHA! YES! NOW I JUST HAVE TO FIND SOME TIME TO…_

The office door suddenly fly open and Eikichi comes in bursting with two questions.

"Where and when do I go to see him? AND HOW LONG WILL THESE SESSIONS BE?"

"WHAT THE---… (YOU DAMN ROACH…) you will go to Tokyo University for two weeks… then I think you will head to our sister school in Hokkaido for the summer school… for peer evaluation."

"WHY WASN'T I TOLD OF THE SUMMER SESSION!"

"Mr. Onizuka… you should _really_ check your weekly union plans and announcements… there were actually some plans to have you evaluated under different environments in changing times... (Flips open a file folder) Since the end of the last school year, there were plans for this; perhaps you should focus more on a job you have been on for three years… now Goodbye and have a good day! This meeting is over."

With that, Uchiyamada turns around to face the windows.

"OH!..." Eikichi tilts his head to the side and walks out of the office with the door open… and a shocked expression that reflects excessive stress…

"We are very honored and pleased to have you attend the University of Tokyo with us Ms. Kanzaki! We are very certain that your intelligence and business status will elevate the status of the university… not that those are our primary concerns, as we seek to provide you with the most competent education possible for someone of your talents!..."

_This letter was written by some moron very surprised at my sudden decision to enroll to Tokyo U… Ah well, what else would be better to put on a resume other than Tokyo U graduate in Japan? It means nothing to me or… him. But it's a start of what I want to be and do._

"… But it has come to our attention that you wish to pursue to become the best educator in all of Japan, along with another person that you have not revealed but claim to be the greatest mind in education in modern times…"

_Haha… I don't know why I written that… but it came easily to me and fast… and its better that we are on the same level of status anyway, rather than different…_

"… Should you ever have a mind to change what you pursue, we will support you to the best of our abilities. Just as we are certain you will be at the best of your abilities to succeed, honor, and exceed expectations of everyone around you."

_Alright… enough of this… I've told my mom when to tell Eikichi where I am after I left the academy…_

As Urumi prepares to crumble the paper, she realizes there is a second page.

"We have a very interesting transfer student from America that will be staying for the summer. He will be here about two or three weeks before summer break starts. We wish that you may be his guide/translator about Japanese culture as we understand you are fluent in multiple languages. You may also come to learn a few things from him as he is highly regarded even amongst the prestigious professors in America."

_"So, I will have to have someone to look after… perhaps I will teach that person not to interfere with my plans… or I shall simply send him away..."_

With that, a mischievous smile appears on Urumi Kanzaki as she looks forward to what may come in the near future…

Author's notes

-VERY sorry about the updates I said to come in June. Graduation and college stuff just didn't leave me alone and I got a job now…

-I hope to introduce a new character into the GTO world… maybe during in the next two chapters of this story.

-I hope to update as soon as I can, and again, please Read and Review! I do read those feedbacks and appreciate all of them!


End file.
